A Kitten's Kiss
by Heart's Fate
Summary: He could see just how much this little creature made her happy. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Puckleberry.


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction.

**Author's Note**: Another reply from live journal's community comment_fic. OTP this time. Comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**A Kitten's Kiss**

Puck continued to groan as he allowed his petite girlfriend to drag him from store to store. Normally he'd fight it a lot more than he was. After all he was a total badass. Bad asses don't let themselves be pulled along by overexcited women. No. He was only really allowing it because at the end of the day he knew he was going to get something good out of it.

"Berry are we almost done?" he asked for the hundredth time. Hey, he might be letting himself be dragged around for the day but that didn't stop him from annoying her with the question. Rachel stopped, turning to face him with a sigh.

"Yes, we are nearly finished. I would like to visit one more shop before we leave," her brow rose in challenge, "if that's alright with you."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes in annoyance to which the petite diva stuck out her lower lip into a cute pout. "Whatever just this one more, than," he gave their collected hands a tug and draw her close, dipping his head down to kiss her, "we go back to my place." He gave her a wolfish grin as she pushed away from him with her free hand. Puck really loved it when she blushed.

Of all the places for her to drag him, the local pet store was the last place he thought they'd be visiting. He walked behind her, hands stuffed into the jeans of his pants as she went from station to station. Starting with Mice and Hamsters, browsing the different breeds of puppies they had until they stopped in front a black caged tower.

"Oh, aren't they adorable Noah?" Rachel squealed in delight as she gushed over the five kittens within. He rolled his eyes but took a peak nonetheless. The kittens were rather cute, though he'd go down in flames before ever admitting that out loud. He wasn't that much of a pussy.

She rounded the cage, bend forward to get a closer look at the lone black kitten in the middle of the cage. Puck being Puck just had to slip along with her, head tilting to the side as he graciously appreciated the view.

"This one is even more adorable than the others," Rachel stated, her finger in the cage to pet the little ball of fur. A sad smile on her lips.

He nudged her with his leg, "Why don't you get it?"

Rachel glanced back at him over her shoulder, her mouth opening to reply only for another to cut in. "Would you like to look at one?"

Rachel blinked, quickly standing up properly biting her lip like she always did when she felt nervous or was contemplating something.

Puck rolled his eyes, pointing to the blue-eyed black cat, "Can we see that one?"

The man nodded, retrieving the keys for the locks from his waist. Rachel stared at him in surprised but he waved her off. "Here you go."

The caretaker extended the tiny animal to Rachel. The petite girl beams as she carefully held the kitten to her chest. The other man inquired about pets and Puck instantly tuned them out as Rachel went on to answer the question. From his guess, the kitten was the runt of the litter. It must have been to be that freaking tiny, especially considering it was already eight weeks old. Five minutes seemed to tick pass and Puck found himself absently running a finger gently over the top of the kitten's head.

"Thank you," Rachel's voice rung through his ear and he blinked, watching as she leaned forward to lightly kiss the kittens' nose before gently extracted its tiny claws from her shirt and returning it to the caretaker. She offered the man a smile, "she is truly precious. Perhaps another time I will be able to return and buy one."

He waited until she had dragged him out of the store and towards his truck before he questioned her. "Why didn't you buy it? I could tell you really wanted to."

She frowned, "I would have loved nothing more than to bring home that precious little creature, but that requires money and at the moment I am in need of it."

Puck made an uncommitted sound as he unlocked his truck and helped the petite girl in. He closed the passenger door but stood in place. Rachel huffed, rolling down the window.

"Noah? Come on let's go. You were so eager to leave earlier."

He smirked, yeah he had been but he needed to do something first. "Stay here. Lock the door. Don't let anyone in."

Chocolate eyes narrowed, 'I'm not a child Noah."

He felt like it was hundredth time rolling his eyes that day but that seemed like a constant thing when you were dating Rachel Berry. "No you're not a child. But I forgot to buy something and I don't feel like dragging you back in there with me. Just stay put Berry. And remember don't let anyone in."

He jogged away before she could replied but when he turned back to glance at her, the petite diva glared back at him. He shrugged, she was going to appreciate what he was going to do.

It took longer than he thought it would, but he finally exited the mall a half hour later with one hand behind his back. Rachel was most likely throwing a fit and he wouldn't be totally surprised if one of his rock CDs had been 'accidentally' broken. Just like he assumed, the young woman sat in the passengers seat, arms crossed with a pout on her lips. With on hand he carefully tossed his purchases into the bed of his truck before carefully taking the drivers seat.

"What took you so long Noah? I was just a few more minutes away from going in to retrieve you." She questioned hotly, eyeing the way he continued to hold one hand behind him.

He was actually surprised she hadn't done that sooner. It wouldn't be the first time Rachel went after him. Puck clearly his throat. "I wanted to get you something." Her glare softened as a brow rose in question.

"What did you-" she froze as he held his hand out in front of him, a soft gasp leaving her lips, "Noah."

He smirked as she gently took the tiny black kitten from his palm. "You looked so happy with her."

"Oh Noah." She sighed happily, petting the purring kitten before leaning over for a kiss. He happily obliged, though she pulled away far to quickly for his taste. "Thank you, even though I am sure this is all part of some master plan of yours that involves tonight." His grin told her all she needed to know, but she was expecting that. This was Puck of all people after all. "I am still very thankful."

He kissed the tip of her nose, moving a strand behind her ear. "Anything for you babe. Anything."

**End**.


End file.
